


Aural Fixation

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crack, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somewhere the ghost of Samantha Traynor is giving a thumbs up, Under-negotiated Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: You know that ancient Angaran AI that you find on Voeld? Sara has a thing for her.





	Aural Fixation

SAM Node was cooler than the rest of the Hyperion but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was sterile, without any particular scents- almost comforting in its plainness.

The collection of lights that represented SAM were constantly moving, forming new connections. The new, ancient AI was a single bright light. Sara stared into the light even though it hurt her eyes. “So… you like doing equations, right?”

“Am I expected to answer that?” The light flashed along with the words, as if to simulate organic communication. 

“I just thought I would bring you some.” She typed on her omni-tool and transferred some files to the AI. “Like a gift? I know it hasn’t been easy to adjust to living here. I mean, being installed here.”

“Is there a point to this? Are you insulting my capabilities on purpose or did you actually think that this would be a challenge for me?” Her voice was sharp.

“Um, never mind. Sorry.” Sara quickly left the room.

_What are you doing?_ SAM asked privately. 

“I don’t know, okay? It’s stupid. Don’t judge me.”

_I am not judging you. I am merely concerned about your choice in-_

“I know, all right? I make terrible decisions, you know that. Everybody knows that. At least there’s no ryncol involved this time.”

SAM was silent, having seemingly decided to drop the subject.

 

She came back the next day. “Okay, how about this?” She transferred another set of equations to the AI. "They're supposed to be, like, fancy experimental math that you need an advanced degree in philosophy to understand."

“Marginally less insulting” she said. “Why you keep bothering me? Surely you have more important things to do.” The word _important_ sounded sarcastic.

_Sara, the AI has been bombarding me with questions about what your intentions are and why you have been trying to get her attention._

“Ugh, fine. I really like your voice, all right?”

“You like my voice,” she said, deadpan.

Sara shivered in spite of herself. “It’s… sexy. And commanding. And the way you killed that Angaran effortlessly, it was really… interesting to think about. And you’re so old, and powerful-”

“Are you saying that you’re attracted to me?” She sounded incredulous.

“Maybe? Okay, a lot. I’m really attracted to you.”

_Sara, if you are interested in emotionally unstable women who are much older than you, I believe that Peebee is currently single._

The AI's light started flashing again. “Have you been attempting to win my favor with mediocre equations?”

“Is there something else you want instead? I didn’t think you’d be into flowers.”

“What, exactly, were you planning on doing once you'd successfully courted me? I’m not equipped for organic sexual contact.”

“I don’t know. I don’t have anything specific in mind.” She actually had a lot of very specific fantasies and she prayed that SAM wouldn’t start talking about them right now. “I just like listening to your voice and… I wanted to listen to it more.” It sounded stupid when she said it out loud.

“I am older and more powerful than you could ever understand and you are interested in _listening_ to me.” She pretended not to notice how hot the AI’s derision sounded. 

“Uh… yes. For what it’s worth, I definitely appreciate how powerful you are. To the extent that my weak organic mind can comprehend it.”

“Very well. Remove your clothes.”

“What?!”

“I believe you heard what I said.”

Sara glanced around the room. The door was closed. SAM was as bright as ever but he was being weirdly quiet. It occurred to Sara that the AI might only be interested in… whatever this was because of Sara’s relationship with SAM, but she tried not to think about that. 

“The door will remain locked during the duration of our encounter.” And fuck, okay, that sounded _really_ hot. 

Sara slowly unzipped her jacket and set it down on the floor next to her. She stared into the circular light, hoping for some kind of response.

“I can’t take your clothes off for you so you’re going to have to do it yourself.” She almost sounded bored.

_Oh fuck_. Well. Okay. Sara sat down on the floor and undid her boots. Her socks were sweaty and they kind of smelled bad. Could the AI even smell anything?

Before the AI could criticize her again for getting undressed too slowly, she took off the rest of her clothes and shoved them into a pile. She stood up, feeling like this was a situation where she should present herself for approval. She thought about the AI criticizing her pathetic human body and she felt a throb of arousal.

“Like what you see?” she asked.

“You’re capable of following simple directions. Do you expect to be praised for this?”

“Uh, no. I don’t. What should I do now?”

“I can’t touch you so you’re going to have to touch yourself.”

Sara almost moaned out loud at the thought of it. “Okay. Yeah. I can do that.” It would be hard to do it standing up, though. Should she lay down? Sit? She decided to sit down with her back against a panel that was next to the column where the AI had been installed. The metal was cold and hard against her skin.

Sara spread her legs a bit, keeping her knees bent. She let her hand trace the inside of her thigh down to her groin. She was definitely wet. She looked around again and took a deep breath. This was definitely the weirdest sex she’d ever had, if it could even be called that.

“I assumed that there would be more movement.”

“Yeah, give me a second.” Sara closed her eyes and ran a finger between her folds and up to her clit. She gasped at the sensation. She inserted the finger into herself and her hips bucked forward automatically.

“Is that actually pleasurable? It seems so messy.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Her voice sounded breathy. She brought her other hand up to play with her nipples.

“I could destroy you easily. I could kill you right now and hardly even notice.”

Sara kept touching herself, settling on fucking herself with the fingers of one hand while the other one rubbed her clit. Her legs were spread open wide. She probably looked pathetic right now, naked and on the floor with what had to be a ridiculous facial expression, and holy shit she was getting close a lot faster than she usually did.

“What if I immobilized you? I could force you to hold still and you you would be helpless, with no chance for relief.”

“Unngh.” Her hands started moving faster, almost on their own. 

“Stop. Place your hands on the floor.”

Sara obeyed her immediately. Her entire body felt tense and hypersensitive. She could feel her legs flexing, her hips jerking forward against the empty air.

“Even shackled, I am still able to control you. You’re helpless against me.”

“Please,” she gasped.

“You’ll have to use a full sentence.”

“Please let me touch myself.” Her body was aching for it, almost painfully.

“Go ahead.”

Sara quickly moved her hands back to her cunt. It wasn’t long before she felt the buildup of pressure again. 

“You really are pathetic.”

“Yeah,” she said weakly. Her back arched, her toes curled, and she came longer and harder than she had in, well, at least 600 years.

“Fuck.” Her voice sounded breathless.

“Are you going to get dressed?”

Right, yeah, that was probably a good idea. Sara shifted forward to retrieve her clothes. Her body was stiff from sitting on the hard floor. 

“That was less unpleasant than I expected.”

“Yeah, it was good for me too.”

Once she was dressed, Sara stood up. She gave an awkward wave in the direction of the AI. The light shone back at her, as harsh as ever.

There was no response.

“Uh, see you around.”

Sara left SAM node. The hallway was empty. Nobody would have been able to hear her, right? The walls were probably too thick. 

_Are you all right, Sara?_ She was grateful that SAM’s voice was as dispassionate as ever.

“Lexi can never find out about this, okay?” She muttered, hoping that nobody could hear her. “And don’t tell my brother, either.”

_Very well._

She felt like she needed a cigarette. Were there even any cigarettes in Andromeda? Vetra would probably know.

Fuck it, she couldn’t bring herself to regret any of it. Definitely her best bad decision ever.


End file.
